1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to Endovascular Therapies and more particularly to Shape Memory Polymer Foams for Endovascular Therapies.
2. State of Technology
United States Patent Application 2003/0144695 by James, F. McGuckin and Richard T. Briganti, published Jul. 31, 2003, and United States Patent Application 2003/0009180 by Peter W. J. Hinchliffe, James, F. McGuckin, Richard T. Briganti, and Walter H. Peters, published Jan. 9, 2003, for a vascular hole closure device provides the following state of the technology information, “During certain types of vascular surgery, catheters are inserted through an incision in the skin and underlying tissue to access the femoral artery in the patient's leg. The catheter is then inserted through the access opening made in the wall of the femoral artery and guided through the artery to the desired site to perform surgical procedures such as angioplasty or plaque removal. After the surgical procedure is completed and the catheter is removed from the patient, the access hole must be closed. This is quite difficult not only because of the high blood flow from the artery, but also because there are many layers of tissue that must be penetrated to reach the femoral artery.”
United States Patent Application 2002/0133193 published Sep. 19, 2002, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,048 issued May 21, 2002, to Richard S. Ginn and W. Martin Belef, for an integrated vascular device with puncture site closure component and sealant and methods of use provides the following state of the technology information, “Catheterization and interventional procedures, such as angioplasty and stenting, generally are performed by inserting a hollow needle through a patient's skin and muscle tissue into the vascular system. A guide wire then is passed through the needle lumen into the patient's blood vessel. The needle is removed and an introducer sheath is advanced over the guide wire into the vessel. A catheter typically is passed through the lumen of the introducer sheath and advanced over the guide wire into position for a medical procedure. The introducer sheath therefore facilitates insertion of various devices into the vessel while minimizing trauma to the vessel wall and minimizing blood loss during a procedure. Upon completion of the medical procedure, the catheter and introducer sheath are removed, leaving a puncture site in the vessel. Commonly, external pressure is applied until clotting and wound sealing occurs. However, this procedure is time consuming and expensive, requiring as much as an hour of a physician's or nurse's time, is uncomfortable for the patient, and requires that the patient be immobilized in the operating room, cathlab, or holding area. Furthermore, a risk of hematoma exists from bleeding prior to hemostasis.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,322 issued Jan. 16, 2001 to Bernhard Schneidt for an Occlusion device for the closure of a physical anomaly such as a vascular aperture or an aperture in a septum provides the following state of the technology information, “The human circulatory system is comprised of a cardiovascular circulation and pulmonary circulation. In the embryonic phase of the development of a human being, the two circulatory systems are joined by the ductus arteriosus. The ductus connects the aorta (systemic circulation) with the pulmonary artery (pulmonary circulation). In the normal development of an infant, this ductus closes after birth. In pathological development, the ductus may not close so that the two circulatory systems remain connected even after birth. This can reduce the life expectancy of the infant. Closure of the ductus by means of a surgical procedure is well-known. However, this procedure is very cost-intensive and is connected with a risk for the patient. Closure of the ductus by means of an IVALON™ (polyvinyl alcohol) foam plug (Porstmann method) is also well-known. In this case, a guide rail is introduced via a femoral vein into the aorta, through the ductus into the pulmonary artery and from there through the right ventricle and the right atrium and finally to the outside again via the opposite femoral vein. The ductus plug is then pushed into the ductus where it is “jammed in place.” Owing to the high pressure differential between the aorta and pulmonary artery, high demands are placed on the fixation of the ductus plug within the ductus.”